My Unexpected Love
by Vespucci
Summary: Scipio and Hornet are dating! but no one knows about it. Read to thrill your spine and read to sleep dreamily, thinking of the couple.


Hello to everyone!

My name is Arra, and this is my first

Thief Lord fanfic.

I hope you'll enjoy the words I've been sinking,

And that it would be one of your favorites.

It's a pleasure meeting those who reviewed.

* * *

_MY UNEXPECTED LOVE_

_by: twaineeii_

The scent of morning wind—a combination of salt water and pine, together with bird feathers of all sort of kinds. It was nighttime in Venice and bright lights were visibly seen through a distance. The sidewalk was damp, and each of the stores was closing one by one. As the lights die off, the city was covered by silence—silent that you could hear footsteps from nowhere. Prosper sighed as he hopped back to the _Stella_, whistling quietly as he spun a keychain he stole from the shop near Barbarossa's shop with his finger. He tapped the _'secret passage door'_ gently, and then Hornet looked through the peephole. When she saw that it was only Prosper, she unlocked the door quickly then yawned.

"It's the middle of the night, Prosper. What insane thing are you doing now?" to be a grouchy lady, she's trying, but you could still hear the concern and the brittleness of her voice. Prosper smiled, showing all of his teeth then tenderly pulled one of Hornet's braids. "Ouch!" she muttered. Prosper entered the cinema, and then slowly went upstairs to his respective bed. Hornet was behind him, irritated with her now-destroyed braid.

Prosper smelled the sheets of his bed, yanking off the pillows that blocked half of the bed. He pulled the blanket to his neck, then embracing the end of the soft blue cloth. Hornet was next to dive in to her book-filled bed. She did the same as Prosper, but embraced the pillow beside her. You could hear her sigh with pleasure.

"Hornet," she opened her eyes and saw Scipio looking at her closely. His dark peat blogs were smoldering against her grey ones. "Mmm…" Hornet stretched her arms then wiped her eyes with her hand. Scipio grinned. It has been a while since Hornet and Scipio shared a secret relationship behind the other members' back. Scipio simply _adored_ Hornet and Hornet was thrilled to have a boy admire her too much. "Wake up, I have to show you something," Scipio sat on the edge of the end of Hornet's bouncy bed, fixing his velvet black jacket. Hornet sat up and groaned quietly. _When will I get some sleep,_ she thought. Scipio pulled her arm in the _very_ gentlest pressure, and moved her beside him. He held her hand firmly in his, feeling the cold palm of his love. Hornet's eyes drooped again, and then, her head fell on Scipio's shoulder. Scipio chuckled, and kissed her hair.

"Hornet," he raised his shoulder a little, just to shake Hornet's head to wake her up. Hornet opened her eyes again and tightened her grip on Scipio's hand. "Sorry," she whispered. She kissed Scipio's cheek and got up, opened one lamp. Scipio followed her, caught her hand again, then towed her outside where only Scipio knows. The _Stella_'s balcony. He opened the hidden door, which was filled with golden stars and blue wallpaper. The cold wind blew against both of their skin; Hornet shivered and at the same time gasped of the stars perceptible to the night sky. Scipio pulled Hornet closely beside her, extending his arm around her shoulders.

"This is so beautiful, so lovely…" Hornet said dreamily as she sat beside Scipio on the plastic

chair.

"I knew this place ever since this theatre opened. My mother,"—he gulped for the memory of his mother was still evident inside his head and that it was too painful to remember something that comes to an end. "--my mother built this secret balcony for me. She said that I should always keep this place to my heart. Since my heart is already with you," Hornet looked at him thoughtfully. She placed her hand on Scipio's cheek. He placed his hand on hers on his cheek, then kissed Hornet's palm, "it would be appropriate to show this to you." Tears welled up in Hornet's eyes, to which she held Scipio in her arms and waited for the time to past through the night.

* * *

Okay guys.

Hope it thrilled you to the bones.

Loving Scipio!

But wait 'till Prosper runs along.

So, who'll it be?

Prosper.. or Scipio?

THRILLING!

Anyway, read and review.

_arra_


End file.
